


Up Against A Wall

by chimeradragon



Series: Inception OmegaVerse [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Eames, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, alpha!arthur, not enough Omega!Eames, not enough bottom!Eames, omega!eames, this hit me over the head, top!arthur, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: This plot bunny got me out of nowhere. And there's not enough Bottom!Eames, or Omega!EamesHope you enjoy!





	Up Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar here's an amazing A/B/O guide. All props to that author!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489

The sound of the PASIV powering down echoed in the silence of the room. There was a brief sound of movement and then stillness. 

"Idiot!" came a deep snarl as feet pounded the cold cement. 

"I swear I had...!" there was a brief sound of choking as a body was slammed up against a solid wall. There was a gasp as the air was knocked out of a solid body. 

"You ...!" the same deep snarl came as the body was lifted from the wall and slammed backward again. 

"Arthur!" Dom's voice called over the cacophony that had erupted as the various Dreamers awoke. There was some commotion between Eames and Arthur as the younger man held Eames against the wall, arm shaking with restraint. 

"Leave it!" Eames managed to grunt out as he looked over to Dom, imploring their rash leader to leave it be. "I'll handle it."

"Handle it!?" Arthur growled, voice almost unnaturally low. He pulled back to slam Eames against the wall again. 

"I made the mess, I'll take responsibility for it," Eames wheezed as the air was knocked from him. He waved a hand to the others, telling them to leave. They scrambled to leave the alpha and omega pair alone with a final clang from the metal doors shutting and locking behind Dom. 

"How could you!?" Arthur growled as he let Eames slide down the wall a bit to relieve the pressure in the other man's suit. His eyes were narrowed and flashed red in his anger. 

"I was only using my natural talents. I can flaunt, but I'd never pick someone over you," Eames soothed as he let his own eyes flash gold in response. He let his body go limp, hoping to keep his alpha from working himself up too much. "I would never let someone have me the way you have me."

Arthur growled again, low and full of promise as he leaned in, almost kissing Eames. "You taunt me."

"No," Eames soothed, voice softer than he let the others hear him when he wasn't in the middle of a forgery. His eyes went comically wide when he felt a fevered hand on the fastening of his trousers while he was still being held up by the corded muscle of Arthur's arm in the front of his suit. 

"Mine," Arthur growled, voice pitched low but there was a subtle hint of question. 

Eames sighed and let his hands hold onto Arthur to help rather than hinder. He knew if he wanted the other would let him go, but his alpha had never hurt him. Not in a way he hadn't explicitly asked for at any rate. This was merely Arthur slaking the call of his inner alpha and wanting to prove to Eames he was still a worthy mate. 

"You're mine, Eames," Arthur insisted as he undid his own clothes enough to get his aching cock out of his pants. He pulled on Eames' trousers and pants just enough to expose his hidden entrance. Clever fingers moved between the pert cheeks of Eames' backside and pressed inside, feeling the slick that was starting to gather. 

"Yes, love. Yours," Eames gasped as Arthur pushed his legs over one shoulder, bound by his own trousers against the wall as the alpha's aching erection pressed slowly inside of him. He groaned as that familiar stretch was made just a little different by the angle and restriction of clothing. "Always yours, Alpha."

Arthur groaned at the comment and pressed harder, letting himself enjoy the feeling of his mate before he pulled back to start a punishing pace, pounding Eames and his wicked mouth into the wall. He could feel the other's excitement as he drew close faster than either were prepared for, he felt his knot start to catch and maneuvered Eames so the man's legs were on either side of his hips, folded in half to give Arthur room to knot while still trapped by his trousers as he came. 

"Arthur!" Eames cried as his hands scrambled for purchase on Arthur's slick shirt. His head slammed backward as he felt the knot expand inside him. He winced at the pull of fabric on his thighs. He could tell there was going to be a mark, but it was worth it to have Arthur so passionate for him. More than he would normally show any other time. He felt the alpha's teeth graze his neck, chewing softly, more a comforting gesture than a claiming bite. 

"Eames," Arthur sighed into the wet skin of the omega's neck. He huffed out a laugh as his muscles screamed at him. He pressed Eames harder into the wall to make sure they didn't fall. He didn't want to hurt the man he was tied to. "I'm sorry..."

"For mind-blowing sex? Or assuming I'm a tart?" Eames asked cordially as he leaned into the pressure. 

"The second one, obviously. You love mind-blowing sex," Arthur laughed as a tremor rolled through his body. He didn't have the strength Eames did to be able to carry the other without slipping free. 

"True. But now we need to find a way for you to sit before you fall," Eames replied as he pulled Arthur's head onto his shoulder. He spotted a crate nearby. "To your right, love. Crate you can use to help hold my weight." 

Arthur nodded silently as he leaned to drag them to the right. His feet slipped a bit but he managed to keep his feet until he felt the box. He opened his eyes and spotted the crate and was able to lay Eames on the top of the crate and leaned over. "You're not a tart. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I know, love," Eames soothed as he felt his heated back hit the wooden crate. "I love you too. But ..." 

"But...?" Arthur felt a thrill of worry at the tone. 

"Next time we get the trousers off. I think my legs are losing feeling, darling," Eames laughed. He felt Arthur laugh as well. 

END


End file.
